Season 2
Revenge is a new adaptation of Alexandre Dumas' classic revenge tale The Count of Monte Cristo, told from a female perspective and starring 'Brothers and Sisters' alum Emily VanCamp. The show follows the character of Emily Thorne (Emily VanCamp), who returns to the Hamptons with one firm goal to get revenge on those responsible of destroying her family. Season 2 will open with Emily's wedding; however in the premiere, viewers will not be able to see who the groom is - a fact that won't be revealed until midway through the season. This mirrors Season 1, where viewers did discover the identity of the body on the beach as Tyler. Confirmed Information *Emily's mother, Victoria's mother, and Conrad's ex-wife and two other children is set to arrive. http://www.tvguide.com/News/Revenge-Spoilers-Finale-Season2-1048135.aspx *Daniel will be the new CEO of Grayson Global *Someone will get married in the season premiere, but we won't find out who until midseason. *Charlotte has survived the pill scare, and almost dying definitely has an effect on her. *Much like the first season, season two starts with an event that takes place at the end of the summer, this time it is Emily’s wedding (the groom remains a mystery). The viewers are then taken back to the beginning of summer. *Emily will find her mother, who will be played by Jennifer Jason Leigh. Her mother has mental issues which causes Emily to question her own mental state. *Emily’s secret, that she is actually Amanda, will be uncovered by a main character this season. Also, her Revenge expands as does the conspiracy. *Daniel continues down his path to darkness. He is now dating Ashley, and she too has fallen out with Emily. *The fate of Victoria Grayson remains a mystery. Madeleine Stowe has not been seen on set as of yet. *Expect Nolan’s life to be flushed out more, including getting to meet his siblings and another love interest, this one female. Dilshad Vadsaria has been cast as Padma, who works at Nolan’s company and is described as both gorgeous and brilliant. Could this be Nolan’s new love interest? *As far as locations, the show will continue to take place at the Hamptons, as well as another equally amazing location. *For all the new cast members, Click here:http://www.wetpaint.com/revenge/articles/revenge-season-2-new-character-roundup Confirmed Cast Main Cast *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport Recurring Cast *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *James Tupper as David Clarke *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wilkins *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *James Morrison as The White-Haired Man *Courtney B.Vance as Benjamin Brooks *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathias *Dilshan Vardashia as Padma *Michael Nardelli as Trey Chandler *JR Bourne as Kenny *Wendy Crewson as Helen *TBA as Destiny *TBA as Kenny *TBA as Eve *TBA as Dr. Thomas *TBA as Nicole Fisk *TBA as Hideo Kita *TBA as Hamptons detective *TBA as New villian *TBA as Doctor *TBA as People from Emily's time in foster care *TBA as People from 'revenge school' with Takeda *TBA as Victoria's mother *TBA as Conrad's Ex-wife *TBA as Daniel and Charlotte's other brother *TBA as Daniel and Charlotte's third brother Episodes List Gallery Revenge-season-2-poster.jpg Season 2 poster.jpg 128852 3070 ful 595.jpg 128852 2956r2 ful 595.jpg 128852 2756 ful 595.jpg 128852 2394r1 ful 595.jpg 128852 2151r1 ful 595.jpg 128852 1561 ful.jpg 128852 1470 ful 595.jpg 128852 1113 ful 595.jpg 128852 0628 ful 595.jpg 128852 group darkr3 ful.jpg Video References Category:Season